La Promesa Final
by AyumiUchihaHaruno
Summary: es un songfic [SasuSaku] 2do Chapter! P TERMINADO!
1. La Promesa Final

……**. Este Fic es Sasusaku…! y ta lendo xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**¬¬UU bueno, volviendo kon lo del fic…**

**la kancion es de Jessica Toledo, y la kancion c iama "La Promesa Final" bueno… les expliko**

**los dialogos son asi**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(acciones)**

**(N/A:) es kuando io intervengo xDDDD P bueno….**

**Disfruten el fic…. Bueno, ai un club ke kero mensionar! Es el Anti-OrochiGay y a otro ke es el Fans Club de Sasuke! Para toas las ke se babean x el xDDDD las lideres somos yo y la Macka! P bueno…. DISFRUTEN EL FIC!**

**Y post ¬¬**

**Este fic va dedicado a:**

**-mi okaasan, Cohen-chan**

**-Haruno-chan**

**-Haruno Mackita**

-**Damaris**

**-y por ultimo... a Zoe-chan! (Ven para san pedro luego! ¬¬)**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen! Nadie... tampoko la kancion, solo la historia... pero... me raptaria kn gusto a Sasuke-kun y a Nejiii! xDD**_

_**Ok... disfruten el fic!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se ve a Sakura y a Sasuke muy feliz, tomados de la mano)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… neh… a ke atracción vamos ahora? -estaban en un parke de diversiones xDDD

Sasuke: Decide tu… ya ke kasi nos hemos subido a todos n.n

Sakura: Quiero… aver… Kiero… Subirme a ese!-señala un juego ke parecia uno simple….- a ese no nos hemos subido a un Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: OK, Vamos!

kuando llegan al juego, ven nada mas y nada menos el nombre "El tunel Del Amor" (N/A:Claro, ke ellos no sabian, ke era versión Ayumi xDDDD)

Ellos se sientan en el botecito

Sakura se keda admirada, mirando los adornos…. De pronto, nota komo Sasuke se le acerca…

Sakura: Sasuke ke!- pero es cortada por un dulce beso de Sasuke… todo iba bien pero… de pronto…

ANBU: wooww! Ke beso!

Sasuke y Sakura se separan MUY rojos

ANBU: Sasuke, Tsunade kiere ke vayas a su despaxo, es acerca de tu proxima mision – dixo, esto, el ANBU desaparecio

Sakura: Ya te vaass? – colocando kara de perrito triste – No kiero ke te vaayass!

Sasuke: Lo siento… pero devo ir.. después de todo, son ordenes de nuestra "querida" Hokage… pero…. Decuida – se acerca al oido de Sakura – Pronto, te repodre la cita…

Sakura, se pone TOTALMENTE ROJA! (N/A: YO KERO SER SAKURAA! LA ENVIDIO TT-TT Inner: Ya kallate! No puedes ser ella… muajajajaja! Ayumi: Ya Kallate maldita cerda!)

Dicho esto, Sasuke, se levanta, salta del bote… pero…

Sasuke: "Esto esta.. muy profundo u.uU" pensando esto, Sasuke sale del agua (digamos… ke estaban en una BOTE y ai muxa agua alrededor… pero para suerte de Sasuke, el paseo akababa de comenzar, asi ke solo tuvo ke nadar unos pokos metros xDD para llegar al comienzo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke ya iba llegando, pero, de pronto escucho un grito de Tsunade, asi, ke se aproximo a la puerta, para asi escuchar_

Tsunade: Es verdad Kakashi?

Kakashi: Si, Me temo ke es verdad… Uchiha Itachi fue visto en las cercanias de Konoha.. pero, al parecer fue visto solo, kaminando x las cercanias…. Unos ninjas fueron gravemente heridos por el… - Sasuke se keda completamente de Hielo kuando escucha esto…. "Itachi… ya veras kuando te encuentre…"

Tsunade: Ok Kakashi… ya puedes retirate…

Sasuke se apresura a ir corriendo hacia la escalera, y komieza a salir x el pasillo, simulando ke akababa de llegar

Kakashi: Ohayo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Ohayo, Kakashi…

Kakashi: te noto pensativo… te pasa algo? "No puede ser ke Sasuke nos haya escuchado…. No, no lo creo después de todo… el venia llegando… o no? O.oUU"

Sasuke: No, nada….

Kakashi: Tsunade keria verte… no?

Sasuke: Si… Sayonara Kakashi…

Kakashi: Sayonara Sasuke – dixo esto, saca su libro indecente y comienza a leerlo

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_No puede ser…. Itachi… Kreo ke Kakashi se dio cuenta… después de todo, estaba muy tenso… se notaba en sus ojos… bueno… sera mejor ke entre donde Tsunade… no vaya a ser ke me mande a la mision del gato, otra vez u.uU_

**Fin Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama… keria verme?

Tsunade: Si…. Keria ablarte sobre tu mision… bueno… etto…

Sasuke: Ve Al grano… ke mision tengo ahora?

Tsunade: la Del Gato del señor Feudal

Sasuke: KEEE! PERO TSUNADE! ISE ESA MISION ASE UNOS 6 DIAS! NO ME DIGAS KE ESE MALDITO GATO SE VOLVIO A PERDER! Ò.óUUU

Tsunade: Lo siento… si hubieras llegado mas temprano… te hubiera dado la mision de la aldea de la Arena, pero, te tardaste…

Sasuke: y a kien se la dieron?

Tsunade: A el grupo de Gai

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_NOOOOOOO ESE MALDITO GATO NOOOOOO U.U si solo ubiera llegado mas temprano… no, es mejor asi… ahora se ke ese bastardo de Itachi esta aki…_

**Fin Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento ke no se habia percatado de ke Tsunade le estaba Gritando ase komo 5 minutos

Tsunade: SASUKE!

Sasuke: 86!

Tsunade: en ke estabas pensando! U.uUUU te estube gritando 5 minuto y no reaccionabas! Krei ke te habia dado un paro! U.uUU

Sasuke: Lo siento… y… Kuando salgo para realizar la mision?

Tsunade: Mañana mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Mientras tanto, kon Kakashi y Sakura_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… Demo… Kakashi-sensei… estas seguro de ke lo vieron?

Kakashi: Si, Sakura… lamentablemente si…

Sakura: y Sasuke-kun lo sabe?

Kakashi: Por eso vengo… no kiero ke se lo digas a Sasuke… Por nada del mundo… aunke… kreo ke ya lo sabe

Sakura: COMO!

Kakashi: No lo se… kuando me iba del depaxo de Tsunade, lo vi y estaba muy pensativo… kosa ke kasi nunca pasa, a no ser de ke uno toke el tema de Itachi…

Sakura "Sasuke-kun… no vaya a ser ke te vayas de la Aldea nuevamente…"

Kakashi: Por eso, Sakura, keria pedirte un favor…

Sakura: si, kual Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: A las 7:00 Am, ve a la Entrada de Konoha y Espera a Sasuke

Sakura: Pero…. Y si no aparece Sasuke-kun… ademas, xke a esa ora!

Kakashi: Porke a Sasuke le dijeron ke a las 8 es la mision y, Sasuke, solo debe llevas sus kunais, armas y listo, no ekipaje, asi, ke si lleva algo de ekipaje, tu sabras xke… ademas de ke si se va mas temprano... kn mas razon!

Sakura: Pero… y si no la lleva? Y si llega mas tarde!

Kakashi: entonces le esperas, y kuando lo veas, te acercas, luego le preguntas donde va, y luego le dices suerte n.n

Sakura: OSEA KE ME ABRE LEVANTADO X LAS PURAS!

Kakashi: Sakura, ojala ke yo este ekivokado, pero Sasuke escucho la conversación….

Sakura: OK Kakashi-sensei… devo irme a mi kasa! Ya ke… son las 12:21 Am! ¬¬U (N/A: Y NO ES XISTE! O.O tengo tutitoooo)

Kakashi: Wwowowowow no me habia percatado! Mira ke el tiempo se pasa volando guandote diviertes n0n

Sakura: no kreo ke esa noticia sea divertida ¬¬U

Kakashi: bueno Sakura-chan,…. Matta ne!

Sakura: Mattane Kakashi-sensei!

Dicho esto, Kakashi desaparece kon un leve Puuff y Sakura se va en direccion a su kasa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_En el departamento de Sasuke…_

Sasuke: Porke… mañana, esta decidido… no ire a la mision… y me ire a buscar a Itachi… y si me mata… bueno, no pasara nada…pero… (una imagen de Sakura se crusa x su mente) Sakura… ke le dire…. "ola Sakura, sabes, me voy a buscar a Itachi… Pueda ke no regrese kon vida… asi ke te buske solo para decirte eso! Adios! Ahora, me voy, asi ke ya sabes x si me matan!" NOOO NO PUEDO DECIRLE ESO! Ya se, me ire a las 7 y no le dire a nadie…. Si, eso… pero… Sakura….

Inner Sasuke: NO PUEDES HACER ESO! A Sakura le daria un infarto! BAKAAA! KE TE APUESTO A KE TE PILLAN! ADEMAS, ESTA VEZ ESTAS KON ELLA! Ya no la puedes deskiciar de nuevo! ¬¬U

Sasuke: YA KALLATE! ADEMAS, KIEN ERES PARA DECIRME ESOOOO!

Inner Sasuke: TU PARTE SINCERA…. BAKA!

Sasuke: u.uUU esta bien!pero, ya esta decidido… me ire mañana a las 7 de la mañana de la aldea, y ni una palabra mas!

**Fin Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke comienza a arreglar sus kosas… toma su mochila, y la llena de kunais, shurikens… kosas para emergencias…. Y por ultimo… una foto en la ke estaba el y Sakura, en una de esas casetas saka foto!

_**Flash Back**_

_Sakura: Mira Sasuke-kun! Una kaseta de fotos! Vamos! – y comienza a tirar de la mano del Uchiha, hasta ke por fin llegan a la caseta… Sakura entra rapidamente, mientras Sasuke, le coloca una moneda…_

_Sasuke: OK…. Entonces en 5… 4… 3…_

_Sakura: 2… 1…_

_Las fotos comienzan a sakarse…_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sakura…- dice Sasuke, mirando las fotos… eran 6; -en una estaban los 2 riendo, -en la otra, Sakura estaba sakando la lengua y sasuke, tenia la boka chueca, -en la siguiente, aparecia Sakura kon el cabello desparramado, y Sasuke, medio cayéndose… - Sakura estaba sola, parada y gritando algo… - enla siguiente, salen Sakura y Sasuke mirandose, abrasados,…-y en esta ultima, aparecen los dos… en un tierno beso… (N/A: ke cursi.. pero weno… s lo ke ai! xDD)

Sasuke (murmurando): bueno… kreo ke eso es todo…

Acto seguido, Sasuke, se coloca Pijama y se acuesta en su kama….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_A la Mañana Siguiente…._

Sakura: brrpp…. Son las 7:10… ojala ke Sasuke-kun no venga… asi podre estar mas trankila... U-Un momento!alli viene una sombra!

: Kien es esa persona… no-no me digas ke es…

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura… - acercandose mas – Ke ases Aki? Y a estas oras!

Sakura: Porke… tu mision es a las 8… y Kakashi-sensei me konto algo… y kise venir a comprobar si era sierto o no…

Sasuke: Sakura…. Yo…

Sakura se lansa a los brazos de Sasuke y dice entrecortadamente:

Sasuke-kun… no me dig-gas ke te va-vas en bu-buskeda dd-de I-Itach-chi! – dijo esto entrecortado, ya ke estaba temblando de frio..

Sasuke: pues… etto… yooo…

Sakura: Vamos, Sa-sasuke-kun, dime la verdad

Sasuke: esta bien… si, voy en busca de Itachi pero!- para de pronto al notar ke Sakura estaba sollozando

Sakura: me-me vas a dejar sola de nuevo… yo-…. Yo no kiero ke te vayas! – dice, a la vez ke varias lagrimas caen por sus mejillas..- yo… no kiero…. No kiero!

Sasuke: Sakura... yo… lo siento… pero… volvere… para estar contigo... Adios... – diciendo esto, se separa de la Pelirrosa "Sakura... lo siento.. pero si no te dejo ahora, no podre irme después... lo siento..."

_**Dices adiós  
hay tanto dolor  
quédate aquí  
no te vallas de mi  
nunca más  
compartiremos juntos algo así  
quiero estar  
contigo un poco más**_

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke para de kaminar al escuchar el grito de la pelirrosa

Sakura: Yo-... no kiero ke te vayas! Kiero estar contigo... porke no entiendes! Kuando tu te fuiste la ultima vez... yo kede sola! Senti la soledad ke tu sentias... yo... yo no kiero sentirla otra ves... por eso Sasuke-kun... te pido por favor ke te kedes...

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: no, no hab-bles... yo... y si algo te pasa! yo no me lo perdonaria Sasuke-kun! Yo... yo no lo soportaria! – dice, dejando ke una lagrimas caigan por sus rosadas mejillas... – Dejame... dejame estar contigo... por favor...

Sasuke: Sakura... Yo... Lo siento muxo... pero... debo ir... ademas... piensalo, si cumplo mi vengansa ahora... ya no tendre ke preocuparme... y asi podre estar contigo para siempre...- Sasuke para de hablar , porke nota a Sakura ke lo esta abrasando... de pronto, toma su mano y dice: Sasuke-kun... kiero estar ahora contigo...

_**Tu mano amor  
no quiero hoy soltar  
por que yo se  
no la tendré otra vez  
creo que  
cerrando mis ojos  
tu no te iras  
y estarás  
por siempre junto a mi **_

Sasuke: "Sakura... no llores... por favor... sino... me podre ir..." Sakura... no llores... por favor...

Sakura cierra los ojos y piensa "Esto... es un sueño...si, es un muy mal sueño... ke apuesto a ke kuando despierte, estare en mi kama! Y mi mama me estara llamando... sii... eso pasara... ok... abrire mis ojos... 1...2...3..." Sakura abre sus ojos, pero, ve algo azul.."ke... esot no es una..." Sakura comienza a llorar... kada vez mas ...

_**A pesar de que al decirme adiós  
estas rompiendo mi corazón  
tratare de no llorar mientras estés aquí  
como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi  
obligando a mi corazón  
a dejar de amarte  
y verte partir**_

Sasuke: "Rayos... no llores! Kuzooooo! Sakura... porfavor... no llores!"

Sakura: "yo... no kiero llorar!.. si, no llorare mas... x ahora... debo olvidarte... sino... sufrire muxo... ok... te dejare ir.. después de todo... eso es lo ke tu kieres..."

Sasuke: Sakura... yo...

Sakura estaba llorando en silencio... y murmuraba muxas kosas incoherentes...

Sasuke: Sakura... – dice mientras mira a Sakura, ke estaba parada en frente suyo... kn los ojos perdidos en el suelo.. – Sakura... – pero.. nada, ella no reaccionaba...

_**No puedo hablar  
y hay tanto que decir  
mi corazón  
no para de llorar  
no puedo  
tratar de retenerte un poco más  
por que se, debo dejarte ir**_

Sasuke, ya perdiendo la paciencia: SAKURA! – casi gritandolo, en ese momento la pelirrosa reacciona, y lo mira por primera ves, desde ke habia ablado... por ultima vez...

Sasuke: Sakura, ke te pasa? Porke no dejas de llorar... por favor... ke estas mas linda kuando sonries... por favor... no llores – dice, acercando sus manos a la kara de la pelirrosa, pero Sakura, kon su mano, aparta la de el, y retrocede, provocando ke Sasuke se sorprenda...

Sakura: Sasuke... Yo...

_**Por ultima vez  
tu rostro miraré  
y escucharé tu voz cerca de mi  
el dolor  
de este recuerdo pronto se irá  
más tu amor nunca pasará**_

Sasuke: Si... Sakura...

Sakura: Yo... TE KIERO MUXO.. por favor... no me hagas esto... – comienza a sollozar... haciendo ke Sasuke se komiense a arrepentir...

Sasuke: Lo siento Sakura... pero volvere... por favor... devo acerlo... – y nota ke la pelirrosa se abalansa sobre el, dandole un dulce beso, pero, fue muy breve...

Sasuke, keda muy sorprendido... pero, luego, suavisa la mirada y dice...: "Tambien te kiero... Sakura..."

Sakura, muy sorprendida, lo mira, y sus sollozos siguen...

_**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós  
ya nos volveremos a ver  
fuerza a mi vida esta promesa final  
estos mismos sueños nunca podré  
vivir  
si tu no estas junto a mi  
como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí**_

Sasuke: Adios... Sakura... pero... te lo prometo... volvere por ti... aunke sea lo ultimo ke haga... lo hare...

Sakura: Sasuke... rekuerdas akella vez ke fuimos al parke de diversiones...

_**Flash Back**_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Miraaaa yo kero subirme a ESE juego!_

_Sasuke: Kual Sakura...-chan... –Sakura se sonroja gracias a este ultimo comentario..._

_Sakura: a ... La Rueda de la Fortuna! Siiii yo kierooooo!_

_Sasuke: ok... vamos!_

_Llegan a la montaña, y se suben... ya kuando estaban mas arriba, el juego, se detiene (N/A: eso pasa! Y es terriblee! Sobretodo, porke a veces tu kedas en el mas altoooo!) Sasuke, mira a Sakura, xke esta se encontraba muy entretenida mirando el paisaje..._

_Sasuke: Sakura..._

_Sakura: Siiii?_

_Sasuke: Te Kiero Muxo... nunca te dejare..._

_Sakura: Yo Tambien te kiero... nunca me dejes... por favor... ke no kiero estar sola..._

_Sasuke: Es una promesa... – diciendo esto, se acerca a la pelirrosa y la besa... _

_Una ves, separandose de ese lindo beso, Sakura, se abraza a Sasuke, y éste, le corresponde..._

_**Fin Flash Bach**_

Sakura: Kiero estar asi contigo... kiero despertarme mañana y saber ke no te has ido... y ke te has kedado...konmigo...

Sasuke: Lo Siento Sakura... Te Amo... eso lo sabes... pero... debo irme... Sayonara... Sakura...chan...

Diciendo esto, Sasuke se separa de Sakura, y se aleja...

Sakura, no es capaz de hacer nada... solo se sienta en el suelo... a ver a su amado alejarse... luego, nota agua sobre ella...

Sakura: "El cielo... ha comensado a llover... el... llora komnigo..."

_**Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel  
ya que tu no me puedes ver  
el valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti  
ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi**_

_**Y ya nada puedo hacer  
espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré.**_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... ahora... ya no te veo... – una frase vuelve a su mente... "Volvere por ti... Es una promesa..."

Sakura, se para, y se sienta en una banca... y sige llorando... Sakura: Sasuke-kun... kiero ke sepas... ke aunke tu mueras, o no regreses... Siempre te amare...

_**La Promesa Final.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_**BUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAaaa ke peeenaaaa TT-TT aunke... lo admito, me kedo lindo... bueno... depende de los review... hare un segundo kapitulo... pero, depende de los review! asi k ia saben!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**AyumiUchihaHaruno**_


	2. El Reencuentro y el final

**Oke! Aki toy io kn el segundo kapi de "La Promesa Final"!**

**Este kapi no sera song-fic xDDD ke me io un pko de flojera…. Weno…. **

**Gracias a to2 los reviwes! Aunke a algunos no pero n fin…**

**El formato me da pja cambiarlo xDDDD**

**Asi ke…! Manos al fic!**

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece pero kn gusto me robaria a algunos personajes xDDDDDD Fic SasuSaku P**

**Ahh! Sakura Narra**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**han pasado ya 5 meses… en los que ya no has vuelto… regresa… no me dejes sola…mi cumpleaños, ya ha pasado, y tu no has vuelto para recordarlo… Son las 00:47 Am… y no puedo dormir…. Ya son 4 noches seguidas, ¿¿sabes, Sasuke-kun? No he dejado de pensar en ti…**

**Escucho un ruido…y a la vez suenan cosas alli abajo… pero no me importa… solo me importa tu llegada, ¿sabes? Mejor, ire a la puerta de Konoha…. A ver si llegas…**

**Comienzo a vestirme, para luego bajar…**

"**Meaaaaaaaaauuuuu!" ah… es mi gato… "vamos, no molestes…"**

**Salgo de mi casa… de NUESTRA casa… si, la casa que compre con Sasuke-kun…**

_**Flash Back**_

"_Mira sasuke-kun! Esa casa me gusta!" Dice Sakura_

"_Si?" Dice Sasuke, abrasando a Sakura. "Entonces esa comprare…"_

"_siii! Sakura esta feliz :P"_

"_Si? Pues…. Entonces yo tambien…"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

**Esta casa… esta llena de recuerdos… Salgo de la casa… y camino… camino…. Aun hay gente dando vueltas… pero no me importa….**

**Visualiso las puertas de Konoha… estan entre abiertas…. Pero que mas da…**

**Me siento en una banca…. "La misma de ase 5 meses" rekuerdo, si Sasuke-kun, aki me isiste la promesa….**

**De pronto, veo una silueta aproximandose… cominza a caminar mas rapido… "Sasuke-kun?" es lo unico en lo que pienso.**

"**Sakura?" dice una voz ya conocida para mi… eres tu? De verdad?**

"**Sasuke?" cominzo a correr hasta esta persona…. De pronto lo veo claro… si, eres tu!**

"**Sakura!" Sasuke me abrasa…. Que bien se siente… ya lo echaba de menos…**

**No puedo articular palabra alguna, ya que mi felicidad no la puedo expresar en estos momentos….**

"**Oh Sakura… no sabes cuanto te extrañe…" se separa un poco de mi… me mira… "Estas … mas bella de lo que ya eres…" de pronto…. Oh si…. Me besa… yo correspondo… oh sasuke-kun no sabes cuanto lo extrañaba… cuanto, cuanto! **

"**Sasuke… eres tu… eres tu…" digo, abrasandolo muy fuerte… comienzo a llorar… de felicidad…**

"**Perdon… por no estar contigo en todos estos meses… pero cumpli mi objetivo… ahora podremos ser felices… siempre…" oh sasuke-kun, que dulce eres….**

"**si… por fin lo seremos…" emprendemos camino, hacia nuestra casa…. Pero yo me detengo en seco**

"**Sasuke-kun! No estas herido?" digo preocupada, pero tu solo me miras y sonries… esa sonrisa… hace que me olvide de todo…. Tu comienzas a hablar**

"**no, no lo estoy… aproposito… ahora celebraremos tu cumpleaños…" sacas un pequeño paquete de tu bolsillo…. ((N/A: de donde lo habra sacado oWo)) "Feliz Cumpleaños… Sakura-chan…" yo, entusiasmada, te beso… y luego abro el paquete… es…. Un anillo!**

"**Sakura…. Quieres casarte conmigo?" lo dices… no me lo esperaba…. Yo respondo…. "Si… si quiero"…. Despues de esa noche, todo fue felicidad… no pase mas penas…**

**han pasado ya muchos años… 5 para ser exactos…**

**ahora… me estoy aquí, sentada mirando hacia el jardin… con un bebe entre mis brazos… y me doy cuenta… de lo mucho que te amo… suena la puerta….**

**desde aquí narro yo P**

**Sasuke, llega, vestido con traje de ANBU… muy sexy ¬**

"**Hola mi amor :P" besa a Sakura… "Como esta mi pequeña niñita?" dice, tomando en brazos a su hija… se llama Tenma (((como la de School Rumble xDDD)))… tiene el pelo Negro y ojos Verde esmeralda… Sakura, solo lo mira, mientras sujeta a su alegria…**

"**Como te fue en la mision?" Dice Sakura, ya que sasuke habia partido hace 3 dias en una mision rango B**

"**Bien… u.u pero fue todo un lio, gracias a Naruto ¬¬ ese baka kasi mata al protegido… pero bueno, dejandolo de lado… como has estado?" dice Sasuke, moviendo lentamente a Tenma, ya que estaba dormida.**

"**Bien… estuve con Hinata ayer, su hija, Hana, ya ha crecido mucho… ya cumplio lo 2 años…" dice, mirando sus dedos, como recordando… "Yo nunca crei que Naruto se atreviera a Pedirle Matrimonio…"**

"**Yo si… hasta que por fin hace algo bien ese uzuratoncachi" dice, riendo… "que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?"**

"**si!... espera, voy a abrigar a Tenma y vuelvo" dice Sakura, caminando hacia su habitación…**

"**cuanto ha cambiado… espero que ahora si seas feliz… Sakura…" dice Sasuke, en un susurro.**

"**Ya! Ahora si" dice, Sakura, apareciendo con Tenma, abrigadita n0n**

**Ellos, caminan por las calles de Konoha… y van hasta un parque, cercano a su casa…**

"**Sakura… eres feliz?" dice Sasuke, mirandola directo a sus ojos…**

"**SI! Como no serlo, si estoy al lado tuyo… ademas…" mira a Tenma "como no serlo… si tambien tengo a mi pequeña Tenma.. que esta ahí para decirme que esto no es solo un sueño… que es real…"**

"**Tu crees que es un sueño que yo este contigo?" Dice Sasuke, algo sorprendido**

"**Siempre lo fue para mi… desde que era pequeña o/o" dice avergonzada Sakura**

"**para mi tambien…." Dice, algo avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado o.o**

"**_el transcurso del dia me encanto… despues de esto de la plaza, fuimos a la playa y a muchos lugares mas… hasta Tenma se divertía!" _ escribia muy concentrada la Pelirrosa… "_ bueno…. Ahora Sasuke-kun esta dormido… se ve tan lindo asi…. Bueno… adios!"_ Sakura se detiene al ver a Sasuke moverse un poco "_ creo ke todo sera mucho mejor de ahora en adelante!" _ y deja su diario en su lugar secreto! ((N/A: no lo dire, es secreto :P))**

**Asi transcurrieron los dias…. Años… siglos… milenios…. Trimilenimios! xDDDD**

**Mientras la pelirrosa dormia… aun con unas palabras en su mente…**

"**Jamás te dejare de Amar… Sasuke-kun…"**

**FIN! P**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Spero k les aya gustado mxooo! Este es el fin de mi fic… y se vienen nuevos proyectos :P….. bno…. Eso un mas…. Kero agradecerle a las lectoras por su apoyo en el fic P**

**Bno… aki me despido… Aiosiin! P**


End file.
